


Feel the Chill

by TheSubtextMachine



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Written by someone who hasn’t seen the full show, chamomile tea is mentioned in a generally positive fashion, italian neo-realism is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: Winter prompt #20: "Hug me so I can get warm"Blair, covered in snow and drenched in the chill, gets a hug and a cuddle from Vanessa, her exasperated but loving girlfriend.





	Feel the Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Have I only watched until the third episode of season three of Gossip Girl? Yeah. Did I get a request for this prompt, and felt like I could make a fun Vanessa/Blair fic out of it? Hell yeah. Hope you enjoy! Comment or sMaSh that kudo's button.
> 
> Title from "Montage Part 2: Nothing" from A Chorus Line, and below is the link to the prompt list I used.
> 
> https://thesubtextmachine.tumblr.com/post/168624766186/137-winter-writing-prompts

Vanessa is knee-deep into some paperback about Italian neo-realism, trying to get caught up on her required reading, when Blair throws open the door with her posh brand of theatricality that accompanied every single one of her actions. She cringes at the sound of the doorknob banging metallically against the beige plaster, but avoids spilling her warm, chamomile tea. After quickly assessing the damage of the doorknob on the wall (minimal, if any at all, thank god), Vanessa turns her gaze to her girlfriend.

"How are things?" Vanessa asks through a chuckle, taking in Blair's annoyed expression and the snow piled on top of her hair, presumably from the snowstorm outside. After a quick moment of schadenfreude on Vanessa's (incredibly warm, thanks to sweaters, a quilt, and tea) part, Blair respond.

"Hug me so I can get warm," Blair states, not even a request as much as an order. She drops her bags on the floor and holds her arms wide open, oozing silly and petulant energy.

Vanessa chuckles, putting her tea on a side table next to the couch she's currently draped on, and stands up, not even nothing to shed the quilt that rests on her shoulders. With heavy, wool-socked steps, she stomped across the dorms of her small dorm, stepping awkwardly over the clutter. She almost trips on her roommate's sociology textbook, but finally makes it to the forever impatient Blair. 

She stops directly in front of her, but pauses.

"Take off your jacket," Vanessa says, and the authority in her voice rivals that of even Queen Blair.

"I’m cold," Blair replies, appearing slightly affronted.

Vanessa only winds the quilt further around her, a direct contrast to Blair's still-open arms (they had relaxed considerably, but they were still obviously preparing for a hug). 

"It’s covered in snow, I’ll get soaked. Take it off." 

There's no argument in her voice, but Blair still holds steady.

"But I’m cold, Vanessa!" Blair whines, and Vanessa poorly represses a smile.

"You won’t be cold if you take off the jacket so I can hug you," says Vanessa, and Blair replies with a long-suffering sigh as she unbuttons her thick, probably Parisian and definitely soaked coat. Finally, the coat itself is crumbled on the floor, along with Blair's bags, and all that's left is a shivering Blair in her black turtleneck, paired with pants and half of an up-do. It's undeniably an Audrey Hepburn look, and it charms Vanessa enough that she doesn’t hesitate to give Blair a warm, soft hug. 

Vanessa can feel the hollow coolness of Blair through her sweater, and smiles when Blair digs her head into Vanessa’s shoulder, as if all she wants is to be enveloped in the warmth of Vanessa. 

"I have some tea leftover, if you want some. It’s chamomile, which I know isn’t your favorite but-"

"I would love that," Blair interrupts, and she says it with such quiet confidence that it makes the moment seem suddenly bigger. 

As Blair tightens her embrace even further, Vanessa realizes how big this all is, how absolutely monumental everything they’ve built together has been. By the way that she feels Blair smile against her shoulder, she suspects that Blair does too. They begin to rock a little bit, side to side, and the change in movement makes Vanessa move away.

"Why the hell were you outside in the snow? What could possible be open in that kind of storm?" Vanessa asks, guiding Blair to the small couch in the corner of the small room, lovingly taking the quilt off of her shoulders and giving it to Blair. She takes it with appreciations wrapping it around her until she's buried in it.

"Remember when Irene from my design class beat me at that snowball fight, and I swore that we would have a rematch? Well, not only did I get my ass kicked again, but I probably have a cold," complains Blair, trying to burrow herself further into the couch in the quest for warmth.

"Snowball fight in a snowstorm? How did you get such a high GPA?" asks Vanessa, but there’s no venom, only amusement. She moves to the mini-kitchenette to get some of the tea that couldn’t fit in her mug, closing the door left open by Blair on her way.

"I’m sorry, my school didn’t have classes on when to have snowball fights. That must’ve been it," says Blair, rolling her eyes sarcastically while Vanessa, on the other side of the room, laughs lightly, pouring tea into Blair's designated mug (it's some cheap thing from a gas station, a rosy shade of pink with the word "princess" emblazoned on it in some cheesy font). 

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the SAT doesn’t measure street smarts. Or common sense itself, if your score is anything to go off of," Vanessa replies as she walks back to the couch, handing the mug to Blair with a smile.

"Ha ha, you’re just jealous of my brains."

Blair reaches for the mug, and takes a testing sip of it. She gives Vanessa an approving smile, and makes space for her girlfriend on the couch. She loosens the tight hold of the quilt, and spreads it out enough to cover about half of Vanessa's lap. She snickers at the valiant effort, and instead opts to lean fully against Blair's side, regardless of the cold that she was probably developing as they spoke. This is an immediate win-win situation, as Vanessa not only gets contact with Blair, but also gets some more of the warm contact of the quilt.

"You warm?" Vanessa asks, a loving smile on her face as she looks up at Blair, who had been looking down at her.

"Of course," replies Blair, her voice tender in the way that she only saves for these quiet moments between them. She tilts her head down to give Vanessa a soft peck on the forehead before settling back in their previous position.

"You better be," jokes Vanessa, and she finds herself feeling recklessly content in the soft giggle that’s Blair's response.


End file.
